Loki in The Windy City
by Gleekloser808
Summary: Loki comes into Chicago disguised so that no one would find him and he runs into a stressed 20 year old woman named Elena Carter and their whole world changed when they meet, and they begin to fall head over heels. But what happens when a certain god of thunder shows up to reveals Loki's true identity? Will their love thrive?
1. Loki I Mean Jack

**I only own Elena**

* * *

He was back on that pathetic planet again he didn't want to be there nor want any part with the creatures that resided in it. He also didn't feel welcomed which was understandable given that he tried to take over their planet. He was in a place not familiar to him; it definitely wasn't the city of New York.

He was walking around and being pushed by people who weren't even phased by the fact that his green and gold attire was quite odd. Where was he? He looked out of the pier and saw a big wheel shaped thing moving around he was clearly on a pier he just didn't know where. He walked into a big building and found somewhere private he didn't want anyone to know that he was Loki. He therefore morphed into a tall man with a gray suit on with a green and gold tie and he had facial hair and his hair was blonde instead of his slick back black hair.

As Loki walked around he found numerous shops and restaurants and he still had no idea where he was. He looked out the large windows to find major vessels out on the water, "How odd to have so many boats." He said as he continued walking exploring the place he dropped in on when he collides with a woman.

* * *

Elena Carter was driving down to Navy Pier after her class the 20 year old was desperate to relax she was having a hell of a time this semester. She had to deal with her pervish boss at work and had to deal with her awfully trying professors thinking that the only thing she had to do was her schoolwork. Her sister Eva was getting married and she had to make sure everything went smoothly for her. Her Parents were grilling her for not finding a suitor for marriage. Today she was going to enjoy the fall weather and go out side.

She wasn't an ugly girl she had nice curves with long brown wavy hair and her eyes were an emerald green that would give the Emerald city a run for its money. She had only one boyfriend and he turned out to be a real jerk but her mom was all for the relationship. Her mother looked over the fact that she abused her in every way. Elena shivered at the thought.

She parked her car in the parking garage and walked into the building and began to walk toward the door when she bumped into someone. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry." She said mortified, "I wasn't looking." She looked up to see the handsome man in a gray suit with a green tie and golden hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Well, maybe you should've." Loki's expression changed when he stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry I have been having a very trying day." He says in his accent, "Maybe you could help me, I'm not from around here I fell asleep and I don't know where I am,"

"You're in Sweet Home Chicago, we have the best everything here. Well except New York I heard they had some pretty great Pizza but you know ours are pretty good." Elena stopped herself and began to flush realizing she is talking way too much, and she noticed that she has made him uncomfortable with the mention of New York.

Loki looked at her and frowned he was angry at the mention of New York and he wanted to snap her throat right there. He however had to keep his composure so gave the mysterious girl a smile. "So what is this place?"

"Navy Pier it is a nice place where people go to clear the air." Elena was hinting to him that, that was what she planned to do.

Loki nod and looked at the bay, "I need a place to stay."

Elena rolled her eyes, "That's nice there a ton of Hotels that are very accommodating I'm sure you could find one that fits your arrogant personality." Loki looked at her and she gave him a curt smile and began to walk away. She felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and she groaned. At first she thought this could be a guy that she could date but now she has decided that he was being a jerk.

"Oh no, I have no money and I really need a place to stay." Loki stared into her Emerald eyes and smiled kindly.

"I don't even know your name," Elena retorted trying to move his arm away.

"My name is Jack, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He slid his hand down grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Elena." Elena removed her hand and wiped it on her jeans, "Now what if I say no?"

Loki leaned into her ear, "I can be very persuasive, Miss Elena. I really don't like using it on pretty girls like yourself." The words gave Elena chills yet she was very intrigued by this man he was infuriating and yet there was something about him.

"Fine, but answer one question" Elena said.

"Anything." Loki smiled.

"You aren't a cold blooded killer are you?" She asked being half serious.

"Hahahaha uh no, not this week anyway" Loki smiled.

"Well than I guess we can leave this place." Elena said as she grabbed his arm and walked back into the garage. So much for a relaxation time now she has to add this guy to her stress.

"Thank you Miss Elena." Loki smiled he was going to enjoy this new city he could feel it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story this was an idea that i have had in my head for a while so please review and let me know if you like it. ~Sara**


	2. Foster Child?

**I only own Elena**

* * *

Elena drove rather quickly to her apartment, she didn't want to have a conversation with the man beside her. Something about him seemed off and she didn't know what it was and frankly she didn't want to find out anytime soon.

She pulls into the garage of the apartment complex and parked her car. The pair got out of her small Volkswagen and headed over to the elevator. She hit the button to the 22nd floor and they stood in silence up until the 10th floor.

"So, Elena, given that we shall be in the same living quarters I will need to know where I sleep preferably a bed fit for a king." Loki smiled as he could tell that him just talking was annoying her.

Elena smirked up at him and replied, "Oh yes, your highness." She rolled her eyes as the elevator came up to her floor. She walked to her door Loki on her heels as she unlocked the door to reveal her small one room apartment. The space was decorated with Classic 80s movie posters and she had a bookshelves full of novels, which she has read so many times she could probably recited them all. Loki could tell that it was a cozy place for a person living alone.

Loki walked over to Elena by the couch as she was taking the cushions out and pulling out a bed. Loki's mouth dropped it was like magic in his eyes but than he realizes that he needed to act normal so he composed himself, "Making the living quarters for yourself I assume." He smiles at her and Elena snorts.

"Oh, Jack, this bed is strictly for a king can't you tell." She stretches her arms to present the bed and than bows, "Anything for you your bitterness." Elena walks past him, "You are only to stay here until you can get on your feet did you bring a change of clothes with you?"

"No I didn't I wasn't expecting to stay remember?" Loki spatted back.

"Okay groutchy pants we will go shopping tomorrow but right now I have to go to work so be a dear and don't break anything there are books and the TV to keep you entertained so I will see you later," Elena frantically ran around to grab her things and headed out the door leaving Loki by himself.

Loki changed into his Asgardian attire and decided to have a little fun with Elena's wardrobe. He walked into her closet and he was bemused to not see one dress in her closet. He changed everything into black, green, and gold: there that will show her who she is messing with.

Loki began to search around the room and he hadn't seen anything to give him an idea as to whom she could possibly be like. Then he heard an up seen noise coming from the living room. He walked out and he heard Elena's voice, "Hi it's Elena leave a message."

Then he heard a beep and another female voice on the weird device. "Hey sis, don't forget that we are going dress shopping tomorrow and you better not bail on me again. You promised and even though we aren't blood related you are as close to a sister I got. Foster sisters for life right? Yes I am quilting you it seems to be the only way to get you to do anything these days. Well call me back when you get this asap okay love ya bye." Loki couldn't help but smirk she's adopted too.

* * *

Elena was stocking shelves when she felt a lengthy hand on her hip, "Elena I would like to see you in my office now." The man said huskily and walked away.

Elena rolled her eyes and sulked on over to the manager's office and knocked on the door and it opens, "Don."

"Come on in, Elena." Don welcomes her in and he licked his lips as he walked in.

"What do you want?" Elena asked annoyed that Don was once again bothering her and her work.

Don got up and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him, "You know what I want." He placed light kisses on her neck.

"You know my answer." Elena moved his hands from her waist and turned to look at him.

Don grumbled, "You know I have the power to fire you."

"You know I have the right to quit and you won't let me go because I am a good and hard worker." Elena smirked and was about to walk out when Don gave the last word.

"You know one day I won't take know for an answer," This statement made Elena stop in her tracks and make a shiver down her spine.

She looked at him dead in the eye and smiled, "Yes you will if you want to keep your job and your freedom." She slammed the door and closed her eyes. She knew that he wasn't lying but she shoved those feelings down and continued to work.

* * *

It was about 11:30 at night that Loki heard the door shift and changed back. "I'm back," Elena looked run down, but she was scoping the place out, "Good you didn't break anything."

"Your sister contacted you." Loki smiled as Elena froze.

"Did you answer it?" She asked

"No, but she did say something that peaked my interest." Loki stood up and walked over to where she was standing and helped her take off her jacket. He leaned in close to her ear, "You're adopted."

Elena slapped him in the face, "Jack, let me get some facts straight I was never adopted. I was in foster care all my life I never had the pleasure of having a family. My 'sister' protected me from our abusive foster parents okay. Now I'm tired and I am going to bed so I suggest that you do too and we will never discuss this again!" She pushed past him to her room.

Loki lied on the bed shocked at the woman's boldness. "JACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" Loki smirked.

"I made it better for you El." Loki whispered to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Another day another story and i hope you enjoy this one I have a great idea for how i want this to go and i hope you guys really like it. If you do give me a review tell me what you liked and if you hated it tell me what i can do to make it better or more likable you guys are the best and i love you lots! ~Sara**


	3. An Idea

**I only own Elena!**

* * *

The next day Elena walked out of her room in green shirt with black pants her hair in waves and had gold flats on. She saw Loki or Jack in her eyes and she rolled her eyes and hit him in the head with a pillow, "Wake up."

Loki grumbled and glared at the woman, "Nice outfit," Loki mumbles rolling over.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled his sheets off, " Come on we are going to get you some normal clothes," she slapped his head and walked into the other room slamming the door while he got ready. Elena didn't know what to do with him she leaves him alone for a few hours and he finds out her deepest secret and sabotaged all her clothes.

Elena wanted to throw him out, then and there. "So than why didn't I?" she whispered to herself. There is something about that man that intrigued her. Under that jerkish charm there is an interesting story, and she wanted to figure it out.

There was a knock on the door and Loki walked in, "You ready El?"

Elena turned around and gave him a deathly cold stare, "Do not call me that. Elena is fine."

"How about Ellie?" Loki smirks and Elena rolls her eyes.

"Let's go I have to meet up my sister day remember," Elena stopped in her tracks and turned to Loki, "Jack.."

Loki stopped and looked at Elena with a confused look, "What?"

"I need you to do me a favor, my foster mother is concerned that I will never find someone to marry," Elena began.

Loki gave her an uncomfortable look, "Ellie, dear, I don't like where you are going with this."

"I just need you to act like my boyfriend for this dress shopping, please, I do not want to go to this thing to hear the spiel of my singleness again. Jack, please." Elena pleaded giving him a begging look.

Loki stepped forward and scrutinized her face, "What's in it for me?"

Elena thought about it, "You can stay here for as long as you like without me nagging you about a job," Loki gave her a look and looked at the bed and back at her, "Fine, you can sleep in the bed."

"Alright fine I will agree to this offer, on one condition," Elena looked at him with a look that said, "go on", "Don't fall in love with me, child, I am no good,"

Elena gave him a "you have got to be kidding me" look and replied, "Don't flatter yourself, Pal. Shall we go?"

Loki snaked his arm around her waist with a triumphant smile, "Yes, dear, we shall,"

The pair walked out of the building and to the car driving to the mall.

* * *

Little did they know that the one person that wanted Loki's head on a platter was watching them, the Chitauri king himself. He was out for revenge, after being betrayed by the god of mischief, and now he knew just how to do it.

* * *

Elena and Loki walked into the bridal store hand in hand and they found her sister easily. "Elena!" The short blonde haired brown-eyed woman, she was wearing a sundress with sandals. "I am so glad that you made it," she than looked at the man behind her, "Who is this?"

Elena looked up at Loki and smiled, "Eva, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack this is my sister Eva."

Loki grabbed Eva's hand and kissed the knuckles, "The pleasure is all mine," Loki smiled.

Eva giggled, "He's a keeper, Elena, thank you for coming." The three of them walked and looked at multiple different dresses.

"You would look lovely in this, Elena!" Eva said smiling holding a deep green evening dress.

"I thought we were searching dresses for you, Eva it is after all your big day." Elena retorted looking at the dress it was lovely.

"Well variety is the spice of life go try it on." Eva insisted handing the dress to Elena.

Elena looked over at Loki who held his hands up in defense. She walked into the dressing room took her clothes off and slid the dress on. It hugged her in all the right places and the cut dipped in the back. For the first time she felt sexy but she wasn't going out there revealing this, especially when Jack was there. She felt subconscious around him and she couldn't figure out what he meant when he said he was no good.

She slid off the dress and put on her other clothes and walked out of the dressing room. Elena held the dress, as the trio continued to look for the bride to be's dress. She ignored Eva whining about not revealing the dress all the same she would give glances at Jack and every once in a while he would wink at her that would make her stomach flip. She never felt like this with anyone, yet his warning makes her surpass these quick feelings, "Don't fall in love with me, child, I'm no good."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it and I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming and i'm wishing everyone a Happy Holidays! Much Love, Sara!**


	4. No Penny for My Thoughts

"So we are having lunch with mom and dad today," Eva said walking out of the store, unsuccessful day of looking for a dress.

Elena stopped in her tracks making Loki run right into her, "What? That would've been a nice heads up!"

"Well, I know you don't like them Elena but they are our parents they raised us since we were babies," Eva gave her a small smile and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Elena shook it off, "Well, unfortunately I have to work so you can tell Mommy and Daddy dearest I won't be there. Come on, Jack, we're leaving," She linked arms with Loki and walked away from her deceitful "sister".

"Elena! Elena!" Eva screamed as Elena got into the driver seat of the car and drove off just as Loki got in the car.

"Ellie, darling, you are off work today," Loki pointed out, only to be ignored by the woman driving. Loki noticed that Elena had a tight grip on the steering wheel that her knuckles were turning white her expression was livid.

She was muttering something under her breath and her eyes were glossy like she was about to cry but no tears fell. She didn't look at him but she felt his gaze, "Take a picture it lasts longer!" Her speaking made him jump; he has never seen anyone so agitated over something so small since he found out that he was adopted. She finally turned to look at him at a stop light, "What?"

"Why are you so angry?" Loki didn't understand why she was acting this way they were actually having fun.

She sighed, "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, you shouldn't have seen that."

Loki rolled his eyes wanting more, "What was that? Back there the minute the mention of your pare-"

Elena slammed on the gas pedal as the light turned green getting Loki to stop talking, "Let's not talk about it!" Elena shouted and pulled into the garage for her apartment and walked out without waiting for Loki.

"Ellie!" Loki yelled he ran into the elevator before it closed. Loki looked at Elena whom was looking straight at the door. "What happened to you?" Elena looked at him and slapped him in the face and the two walked out of elevator in silence.

* * *

The next day Elena left Loki alone to go to work. They had spent the whole night before in silence. Clearly Elena wasn't comfortable talking about her past to a complete stranger and she wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. She pulled into a parking spot clocked in and began to work, when she was called into the office.

When she walked in it was dark and it sent shivers down her spine, "Hello?"

A hand clasps over her mouth and an arm around her torso so she couldn't move, "Today is the day I won't take no for an answer," Don whispered in her ear.

* * *

Loki changed back into his god of mischief outfit and picked one of the books on the shelf. Loki looked outside and leaned against the window, He had never seen someone so aggravated in his life, not even when Thor was exiled from Asgard.

He sat on the couch took the rectangular device there was a red button and he pressed it and a picture came on the screen it said "Law and Order". Then the show began and Loki forgot all he was thinking about and was engulfed in a Law and Order marathon.

* * *

Elena did the only thing she knew in order to defend herself and stomped on Don's foot. Don let go and Elena elbowed him in the face and threw him down, "I quit!" Elena screamed slamming the door and running out to her car and she cried. After a minute or so she wiped her tears and drove home.

Walking up to her apartment she heard screaming coming from her door and she ran over to her door and she quickly got out of her keys but dropped them, "Jack? Is everything okay in there? I swear on my life if you are with a woman I will literally injure you!" When she opened the door Elena saw Jack sitting on the couch watching Law and Order and Elena gave a small smile.

"It's addicting isn't it?" Elena asked sitting next to Jack joining in watching the marathon.

Jack looked at Elena and noticed that her cheeks were red and her hands her a little shaky. "Elena you are home early than you said from work.." Loki pressed.

"Jack, I don't want to talk not tonight. Let's just watch TV in silence, please." Elena looked into his blue eyes pleadingly.

Loki looked into her eyes and nodded, this wasn't like him normally he would use his silver tongue to make her talk, but he didn't want to. Maybe it was the fact that she had a past similar to his own and she acted the same way he did when he found out he was adopted and she never forgave them like him. One day he would tell her his story and maybe even reveal his true identity.

As the night rolled in Elena fallen asleep on the couch and Loki smiled at the sight. He wrapped a blanket over her and turned off the light and headed off to bed.

Two days and he already see her coming around maybe this could be his chance to actually be accepted and for once he didn't want to cause mischief or gain control like he did the last time he was on midgard. All Loki wanted was to be accepted and now he had a shot and he wasn't going to risk screwing it up. No mischief no tricks, no silver tongue just him.

Just as Loki was about to fall asleep, thunder boomed and lightening struck out of nowhere, the god of mischief became wide awake in the bed.

* * *

**Thank you all again for the support you guys rock and i hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did let me know with a review i love hearing your opinions! Happy New Year by the way! Lots of Love**

**~Sara**


	5. Oh No

**I would like to say i am so sorry it took me so long to update i promise that the next few chapters will be long! I have been so swamped with things i don't even know how to handle it! I also apologize for this one being short but i figured something was better than nothing! I hope you aren't too mad at me and thank you guys so much for all the support much love ~Sara**

**Disclaimer: i only own elena!**

* * *

On top of the John Hancock building Thor landed with no trouble at all. Agent Coulson had informed him that Loki was back on midgard. Thor dropped everything, left Jane in London and began searching for him. He had been told that there was a sighting of him in Chicago so that is where he was going to begin searching.

1 month later

While Thor was looking for Loki, Loki and Elena were beginning to enjoy each other's company more and more. The more they spent time together the less time they spent arguing. Loki found out that all the burdens that he had, were similar to the ones that Elena had too being in a foster home. It made Loki want to tell Elena what really happened to him and who he really was but he never could it would ruin everything.

"Jack, I have exciting news!" Elena walked in, in her business suit with a smile on her face.

"What?" Loki asked knowing exactly the news she had. She had gone in for an interview as a secretary for a business with flexible hours for her classes.

"I got the job!" Elena smiled and as Jack stood up Elena hopped in his arms. Loki was stunned but returned the hug. Elena pulled back with a smile on her face, "Finally things are looking up for me."

Loki smiled and hugged her again, "I'm so happy for you Ellie, we should celebrate your success."

"Yeah, I would enjoy that, is there any place in particular that you want to go?" Elena asked becoming aware of the fact that she was still in Jack's arms.

Loki noticed that Elena was brushing and he released her from his grasp and looked into her eyes and smiled and tucked a loose strand behind Elena's ear and his hand lingered on her cheek.

Elena smiled and turned around making Loki's hand drop. "I was thinking of that one place the cheese something."

"Cheesecake factory?" Elena beamed she had told him that it was her favorite restaurants a few weeks back. "Okay I would like that?"

Loki put his hand behind his back to make a bouquet of red roses appeared in his hand. "I got this for you, darling." He walked over to where Elena was in the kitchen and handed her the roses.

Elena was stunned, and she took the roses while looking up at Loki, "Jack, you didn't have to that, they're beautiful thank you. No one has ever gotten me flowers me before. No one ever glanced my way enough to give them to me." Elena picked out a vase to put the flowers in it.

Loki grabbed her hand and kissed it, "You deserve every flower, darling," Elena looked down know one ever said she deserved anything. Elena looked up at Loki's blue eyes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go." Elena said giving him a small smile, when there was a knock on the door. Elena made a face, "I wonder who that could be." Loki shrugged and the two went up to the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother Loki." The god of thunder said and Loki was frozen stiff.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun :) reviews are always enjoyed but never required and i promise to update faster i have a marathon for my three stories coming soon so i will make an announcement on when soon**


End file.
